Duelist Pack - Yusei 3
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 thumb|left Fecha de Liberacion en el OCG: Octubre 16, 2010. Datos del Booster: Cada sobre (booster) contiene 5 cartas, la caja esta compuesta por 15 boosters. En total, Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 trae 30 cartas: - 2 Ultra Rare - 4 Super Rare - 7 Rare - 17 Common (Ademas, incluido en cada pack hay 1 de 10 cartas de estrategia diferentes) 「ロードランナー」 DP10-JP001 Roadrunner (TCG: Sonic Chick) 「シールド・ウィング」 DP10-JP002 Shield Wing 「スターダスト・シャオロン」 DP10-JP003 Stardust Xiaolong 「ドリル・シンクロン」 DP10-JP004 Drill Synchron 「カード・ブレイカー」 DP10-JP005 Card Breaker 「セカンド・ブースター」 DP10-JP006 Second Booster 「エフェクト・ヴェーラー」 DP10-JP007 Effect Veiler Rare 「ダッシュ・ウォリアー」 DP10-JP008 Dash Warrior 「ダメージ・イーター」 DP10-JP009 Damage Eater 「ADチェンジャー」 DP10-JP010 AD Changer 「牙城のガーディアン」 DP10-JP011 Guardian of the Stronghold 「ブースト・ウォリアー」 DP10-JP012 Boost Warrior Rare FIRE/Warrior - Effect/1/300/200 Si controlas un tuner boca arriba, puedes invocar de manera especial esta carta en tu mano en modo de defensa boca arriba. Mientras esta carta este boca arriba en el campo, todos los monstruos tipo guerrero que controles ganan 300 de ATK. 「ジャスティス・ブリンガー」 DP10-JP013 Justice Bringer Rare EARTH/Warrior - Effect/4/1700/0 Activa este efecto cuando el efecto de un monstruo del oponente que fue invocado de manera especial es activado. Niega esa activacion. Este efecto solo puede ser usado una vez por turno. 「ブライ・シンクロン」 DP10-JP014 Brai Synchron Rare EARTH/Machine - Tuner/4/1500/1100 Si esta carta es enviada al cementerio como material de una invocacion de sincronia (Synchro Summon), hasta el final de este turno, el monstruo synchro gana 600 de ATK y su efecto es negado. 「ビッグ・ワン・ウォリアー」 DP10-JP015 Big One Warrior Rare LIGHT/Warrior - Effect/1/100/600 Durante tu fase principal (Main Phase), activa este efecto enviando un monstruo Lv1 en tu mano al cementerio (excepto esta carta). Invoca esta carta de tu mano de manera especial. 「波動竜騎士　ドラゴエクィテス」 DP10-JP016 Surging Dragon Knight, Dragoequites Rare (TCG: Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste) 「セイヴァー・スター・ドラゴン」 DP10-JP017 Savior Star Dragon Rare (TCG: Majestic Star Dragon) 「ドリル・ウォリアー」 DP10-JP018 Drill Warrior Rare 「調和の宝札」 DP10-JP019 Treasure of Harmony (TCG: Cards of Consonance) 「バラエティ・アウト」 DP10-JP020 Variety Out 「死角からの一撃」 DP10-JP021 Hit from the Blind Spot (TCG: Blind Spot Strike) 「ダブル・サイクロン」 DP10-JP022 Double Cyclone 「武闘円舞」 DP10-JP023 Battle Waltz Rare Normal Magic Card Activa esta carta enviando un monstruo synchro que controles. Invoca de manera especial un token "Waltz" a tu campo que tenga el mismo tipo, atributo, nivel, ATK y DEF que ese monstruo. El daño de batalla a cualquier jugador por causa de una batalla con este token es 0. 「シンクロ・ギフト」 DP10-JP024 Synchro Gift Rare Normal Magic Card Activa esta carta seleccionando un monstruo synchro boca arriba y un monstruo no-synchro boca arriba que controles. Hasta el final de este turno, el ATK del synchro seleccionado se convierte a 0 y el otro monstruo gana ATK igual al ATK original del Synchro seleccionado. 「スターライト・ロード」 DP10-JP025 Starlight Road Rare 「シンクロ・バリアー」 DP10-JP026 Synchro Barrier 「パワー・フレーム」 DP10-JP027 Power Frame 「死力のタッグ・チェンジ」 DP10-JP028 Desperate Tag Change 「捨て身の宝札」 DP10-JP029 Cards for One's Life at Risk Rare Normal Trap Card Si el ATK combinado de 2 o mas monstruos boca arriba en modo de ataque que controles es menor al ATK del monstruo mas fuerte que controle el oponente, roba 2 cartas. Durante el turno en que activas esta carta, no puedes hacer invocacion normal, especial o de volteo ni cambiar posiciones de batalla. 「シンクロ・マテリアル」 DP10-JP030 Synchro Material Rare Normal Trap Card Activa esta carta seleccionando un monstruo boca arriba que controle tu oponente. Si fueras a hacer una invocacion de sincronia (Synchro Summon) este turno puedes usar al monstruo seleccionado como material de synchro. Si activas este efecto, no puedes declarar ataque este turno.